A Week in the Cabin
by Quiffin
Summary: The adult Jellicles in their teen years go on a trip to the family cabin. Naturally, chaos ensues. Pairings: Demeter/Munkustrap, Bombalurina/Tugger, Alonzo/Cassandra, and hints of others.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was originally a chapter in my story _flashbacks,_ but I wanted to see how it would stand on it's own. Also, it's a lot longer than I anticipated, and would have to be comprised of several chapters. So why not?**

**I don't own CATS the Musical.**

* * *

"Jerrie! Gimmie it back!" Rumpleteazer whined loudly, trying to shove her way over her brother's shoulder. This was rather difficult, considering her seatbelt was on and was holding her in her seat.

"Not a chance! This is roight gold, it is!" Mungojerrie exclaimed, as he flipped through his twin sister's diary. He held it out in front of him, making sure it was just out of Rumple's reach.

"Oh... Looks loike somebody's got a li'l crush on Mu-" he was quickly silenced by a paws over his mouth.

"Don't ya dare say anotha woird!" She hiss, snatching the book back, and stuffing it into her backpack.

"Would you two shut up for like ten seconds?" Macavity hissed angrily. He was in an incredibly sour mood today. He wasn't able to sit up front like he usually did, because that was where Skimbleshanks now sat. He and Jennyanydots were taking the young Jellicles to go camping in the family log house for the week. Macavity was not enthusiastic about the trip, but was not permitted to stay at home. Instead, he was cramped against the window of the van, with the dynamic twins beside him.

Behind him, Demeter and Bombalurina, his current queenfriend, sat with Munkustrap. They (mostly Demeter and Munku) were chatting about the pros and cons of eating fish over mice. Bombalurina was just staring out the window distractedly and adding a few mumbled "mhmm"s to the conversation.

Behind them, Tugger, Cassandra and Alonzo were asleep. The ride was now reaching it's 4th hour, and it was nearly 11:00.

The others, Admetus, Asparagus Jr., Coricopat, Tantomile, and Exotica, were riding in a separate car with Jellylorum and Gus. Macavity was sure that he would rather be in that car, with all the quiet people. Anywhere but here.

"Alright, here we are!" Skimbleshanks exclaimed. "The Poconos!"

The twins gave ecstatic cheers, and some soft snoring came from the back.

Jenny quickly parked the car, eager to get out of the confined space. She loved the adolescent cats, but they could really raise a storm if they wanted to. She had to end at least seven fights during the drive, and had to pull over twice to stop them from killing each other. Honestly, they were worse than the mice were before she cured them! And she still had to survive a whole week with these cats. Just the thought of it made her nearly swoon with fatigue. She needed a nice rest, and fast.

The younger cats all poured out of the car, eager to get inside the cabin. It was a Jellicle tradition that when they went camping every year, the bedrooms were not claimed beforehand. This resulted in mad scrambles over who had to share rooms with whom, and who got the best room.

Bombalurina and Demeter, determined to take the best room for themselves, were already perched at the front doors, ready to battle to the death if need be. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were stationed on the other side of the door.

Munkustrap and Tugger were also readying themselves, having decided that they should be the ones with the best room. After all, they were Deuteronomy's sons, thus needing the best of the best. At least in their mindset.

The second car pulled in, just in time, too. The young cats spilled out, relieved that they had not missed the chance at a good room.

Jenny tiredly put the key in the lock, very wary of the cats around her. Why they couldn't just pick rooms civilly was beyond her, but based on the car ride she supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

The door gave a soft click, signaling that it had been unlocked, and then the madness began.

Demeter and Bombalurina quickly turned the nob and dashed in, the twins and brothers hot on their tails. Bombalurina pulled ahead, an turned down the second hallway, ignoring several rooms.

"Don't you think we should check the other rooms?" Demeter asked, following her sister.

"No way! Skimble told me the floor plan. The master bedroom is back this way!" She exclaimed, charging down the hallway. The twins behind them exchanged glances, and on cue, they both tackled the queens.

"Ungh! Mungojerrie get off of me!" Bombalurina hissed. He pinned her down, holding her wrists on the floor.

"Not a chance, sweetie cheeks!" He grinned. "Teaza' get the door!" He yelled at his sister.

"I can't I'm holdin' Demie!" She yelled back. Mungojerrie huffed in frustration. Clearly their plan was not as thought out as they had originally believed.

"Well, I can't hold both of 'em!" Mungojerrie complained. This was turning into a mess. Why hadn't he thought past capturing the Queens?

"What are you doing to them?" Came a deep voice from behind them.

Munkustrap stood dauntingly in the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest. Tugger glared at Mungojerrie from beside him.

"I don't think the ladies appreciate being man-handled." Tugger said.

The twins looked at each other, and then back at the two large Toms in front of them. Sure, they could take care of the two Queens, considering they had the element of surprise, but they weren't quite sure they could handle the sons of Deuteronomy. Not to mention, Mungo didn't want to know what kind of torture Tugger was clearly imagining in his head.

Jerrie was the first one up, backing off from on top of Bombalurina, who hissed at him, and Teazer followed suit. The pair quickly scrambled away, off to find another room to take.

"Thanks." Demeter said, as Munk gave her a hand to help her up. His brother mirrored the action with Bombalurina, and wrapped his arms around her waste, making her giggle. She knew she probably shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she was, considering she had a tomfriend, but she wasn't really thinking about Mac right now. Besides, it was just harmless fun, right?

Demeter&&&&&7 was surprised when Munk held her by her waste as well. He wasn't anywhere near as audacious or affectionate as his brother- she wasn't even sure if he liked her! She tried to back away, but his grip on her was firm. Her eyes widened with fear. What was going on?

"Come on, Alonzo!" Tugger yelled. Alonzo came around the corner, several bags weighing him down.

Bombalurina, realizing that they had been set up, struggled against the Mane Coon's grasp, but he held firm.

"Tugger&&&! Lemmie go!" She hissed, trying to use her paws on his chest to push free.

"Not a chance." Tugger said, grinning evilly at her. "That room is ours!"

Alonzo finally made it into the room, and dropped the bags in the middle of the floor, and poked his head out the door.

"Come on, boys!" He yelled, and went back inside. Tugger dropped Bomba, resulting her to fall on her backside, and quickly joined Alonzo with a triumphant whoop. Munkustrap looked apologetically at Demeter, and let her go gently before following his brother and closing the door.

Bombalurina huffed and picked herself up off the ground and turned to her sister.

"Well, isn't this a fine how-do-you-do!" $&&&&&She growled. Demeter was also in disbelief. Munkustrap never did anything like that. She wasn't sure whether or not she liked this side of him.

"Deme, we can take this room." Bombalurina said, motioning to her right. In all the confusion the room adjacent to the master bedroom was forgotten. It might not be the best, but when they opened the door and went in, they were pretty pleased. Like the master it had it's own bathroom, a few shelves and bureau, and two beds. Sure it didn't have the TV or jacuzzi bath tub, but to be honest, as long as they didn't have to share a bathroom they were happy.

Demeter put a "DO NOT ENTER" sign on the door, and the sisters left to get their bags from the car.

Meanwhile, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were not having as much luck. After their little scuffle with the two Queens, they had been out of luck with rooms. So far, every room was occupied by at least one cat. And the one empty room they had found turned out to be Jenny and Skimble's. Today was clearly not their day.

"What are you two doing in the hallway still?" Said a voice behind them. They turned to find Jellylorum, who was looking rather perturbed and sleepy. "Shouldn't you two be in bed?"

"We can foind a room, Jelly!" Mungojerrie exclaimed.

"Well, Rumpleteazer, you can room with Exotica. And Jerrie, you can room with Macvity."

"But-"

"No buts. That's the end of it."

The two sighed dejectedly and stalked off to their respective rooms. They were sure that this camping trip was going to stink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up, guys!**

* * *

"Boys you better get your skinny butts down here for breakfast or you're not having any!" Jenny screeched from her position by the stove. It was bad enough that she had to cook for 18 cats, but if they weren't grateful enough to even come down for the food, she wouldn't let them have it both ways.

She heard loud thumping as the two Jellicles- Tugger and Alonzo- came down the hallway and into the dining room. That brought the current count to 17.

There was still one cat missing.

"Have any of you seen Macavity?" Jenny asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"He wusn't in the room this moinin' Miss Jenny." Mungojerrie said.

"He's probably off thinking. I wouldn't worry about him." Bombalurina quipped. Her tomfriend actually did this often at home, though not many noticed. He always seemed to be on the fringe of things. It was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Wot's fer breakfast, Jenny?" Rumpleteazer asked, wiggling excitedly in her chair.

"Pancakes with mouse." Jenny replied, pouring the last of the pancake batter into the frying pan. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie clapped their hands and bounced in their chairs excitedly, earning a glare from Cassandra.

Demeter watched them with almost envy on her face. How on earth could they be so awake? So enthusiastic? She herself could never get enthusiastic about anything before noon.

Jenny sat down at the table with the rest of the cats, and passed the food to Jelly and Gus, who passed the food around the table.

"Man, Alonzo, if you eat like this all week you're gonna be bigger than Bustopher!" Tugger jeered at his part friend part rival. Alonzo looked down ay his plate, which held three mice and four pancakes, then back up at the maned Tom, who he promptly punched on the arm.

"Ow! 'Lonz!" Tugger whined. Alonzo stuck his tongue out, and dug into his plate.

"What do you wanna do after breakfast?" Demeter asked her sister. Bombalurina shrugged, and munched on her mouse.

"I dunno. Maybe the guys have an idea?" She said, swallowing. She tapped Alonzo on the shoulder.

"Hey 'Lonz! You got any ideas of what to do after breakfast?" She asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tugger interrupted him.

"We're gonna go down to the lake!" He said.

"Ooh! Sounds like fun." Cassandra giggled.

"Yeah, there's this rope swing down there, and you can get, like, ten feet into the air!" Alonzo exclaimed.

"Cool!" Mungojerrie yelled, joining into the conversation.

"I've got some inner tubes that I'm gonna blow up after breakfast." Munkustrap said.

"Whoy wait? Let's just go niow!" Rumpleteazer suggested, standing up. The others followed, an soon they were all scampering off, having forgotten breakfast.

"Kids! Get back here and finish your breakfast this instant! Kids!" Jenny yelled after them. But it was to no avail. They were gone.

Jenny sighed in defeat, and heard a light giggle coming from her right. Jelly, Gus, and Skimble were stifling laughter.

Jenny made a face at them and started to pick up plates. "Come on then, let's clean up."

"C'mon! Oi wonted to roide tha rope swing foist!" Mungojerrie whined.

"Notta chance!" Rumpleteazer said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Tally ho!" She yelled, and jumped, soaring into the air for a few seconds before letting go of the rope and-

**Splash!**

Rumpleteazer re-emerged from the water, shaking her head to get the water out of her head fur.

"That wois great! You gotta troy it!" Rumpleteazer whooped. Her brother quickly followed suit, splashing her in the process.

"Oi!" Rumpleteazer yelled. "Oi'll get ya for that!"

Munkustrap, who had been blowing up the inner tubes, arrived and plopped the big rubber things on the ground.

"There! Sorry it took so long to blow them up." He said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. Demeter grinned at him.

"It's fine, Munk." She took one of the tubes, followed by Alonzo and Cassandra. Demeter held a tube up for Bombalurina, but she shook her head. Demeter shrugged and handed it off to Munkustrap instead. When he grabbed it, their hands brushed a little, and their gazes shot right to each other before looking down. Munkustrap coughed a little bit, trying not to show how much it effected him.

Together the pair set their tubes in the water and jumped in, following Cassadra and Alonzo who were a little further ahead.

Bombalurina watched the interaction with knowing eyes. She could tell that Munk liked her sister. And, though Demeter would never admit to it, she knew that she liked him, too. The only problem was how Bomba could set them up with out them catching on.

"Why aren't you going in?" Came a smooth voice from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned around and blinked at the Maine Coon.

"Oh, I- uh, don't want to get my fur wet." She said. It took so darn long to get it perfect in the morning, she always hated to mess it up.

"Why aren't you going in?" She asked in retort. Tugger fluffed his mane.

"My glorious pelt wilts easily in water." He replied. Bombalurina rolled her eyes. Though she supposed she shouldn't be too judgmental, considering that she herself was worried about her fur.

Suddenly, an idea hatched in her mind.

"Hey, Tugger." She purred, taking a couple steps closer to him, so they were only about a foot apart.

"Do you remember yesterday when you scared off Mungojerrie..." She took another step closer, so they were almost touching. He had his eyebrows raised in a confident smirk now.

"And you helped me off the floor..." She put a hand on his chest, and she could feel the soft rumbling of the beginnings of a purr. She took another couple of steps forward, now making him walk backwards.

"And then you held me in your arms..." She stopped and leaned into him.

"Remember?" She cooed. Their gazes were locked, and Bombalurina knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"Oh my gosh what the heck is that!" She exclaimed, pointing the right. And just as his head turned, she used all her might to shove him backwards, towards the water.

Unfortunately for her, she had not counted on him wrapping his arms around her at the last second, pulling her down with him.

**Splash!**

Bombalurina came up sputtering and thrashing around.

"Tugger!" She shrieked angrily. He laughed as he came up beside her. She turned to glare at him, but her eyes widened in surprise instead.

"Your- Your mane!" She squeaked, then then burst into a fit of giggles. "You look like a- a-" she couldn't finish the sentence due to the laughter. Tugger glared at her before getting out of the lake and snatching his towel up angrily. Bombalurina followed suit, still laughing.

"Really you should see the way you look. It's hilarious!" She said, beginning to dry herself off with her own towel. Tugger was quiet, clearly ignoring her. Bombalurina huffed in annoyance. He was such a kitten sometimes.

She spread her towel out in the grass and laid down so that the sun warmed her fur. That was the best way to dry, at least in her point if view. If you're gonna air dry, might as well enjoy the sunshine, too.

She felt a prescience beside her and peeked over to see Tugger doing the same.

"Where's Mac?" He asked. He could never ignore her for long. She shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not his keeper." She said, leaning on her arm to look at him.

"Well, you _are_ his Queenfriend. You of all people should know." He retorted. Their was a sense of bitterness in the way he said it.

"Yeah, well _you're_ his brother!"

"It's different."

Bombalurina plopped back down defeated. She knew she should probably pay more attention to him, but he had just become so distant lately. She hadn't spoken to him since they had gotten into the car at the start of the trip. She was beginning to question if she still felt anything fir him. Then again, he always thrilled her when they did spend time together. He was always so _bad_. Heavyside knows how much she was attracted to bad boys. Still, the thrills she got seemed to be more from what ever they were doing- Staying out later than curfew, going into the forbidden parts of the junkyard, sneaking around Pollicles- and not from his company.

"Hey Bombs!" Demeter said , throwing down her inner tube and siting down beside her sister. She added a half mumbled greeting to Tugger, who winked at her. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, and turned her attention back to her sister.

"Why are you all wet?" She asked, looking her up and down. Bombalurina shot a look at Tugger.

"I got pulled in against my will."

Demeter giggled. "I see."

Bombalurina looked bewilderedly at her sister. What had gotten into her to make her so peppy? It was still before noon, after all. She saw a patch of grey in the corner of her eye, and looked to see Munkustrap joining them. Demeter smiled at him.

Bomabalurina smirked. That's why.

The four of them relaxed for a little while, chatting about nothing in particular. It was a nice, calm, warm, perfect day, and they were loving every minute of it. They talked for almost an hour when Cassandra came running from down the street with a panicked look on her face.

"What is it Cass?" Munkustrap asked, looking up at worriedly.

"It's Alonzo!" She panted. "He's hurt! We have to get help!"


End file.
